Whom I once loved
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: Kabuto's past all the way back from Kikyo Pass to the day he left Knoha, to three years latter. Yoroy and the other guy isn't in it cause they are gey and I hate them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark violent night. The smell of blood in the air was so thick you could taste it. A house located near this hostality. A house with a young child, and his mother behind closed curtains. "Mother, do you think dads gonna come home?" he asked looking out the window at the battle that took place.

"Shut up, I don't want another word about it," she tried to hide her tears, and shut the curtain he peeked out of.

"Mother why are you crying?" he gave her a look of sempothy.

"I'm fine, baby, go to bed, please," she cried. A hudge rock flew through the window, and men banged on the door. "Kabuto, go, hide!"

"But what about you?" he scooted across the floor his mom behind him pushing him into the kitchen cabnit.

"I'll be fine stay here. I love you my son," see kissed his forehead, and closed the cabnit door. The men broke through the door. Blood splattered into the air, and Kabuto's mother hit the floor dead. The men quickly raved the house, and took all they could carry, then ditched.

"M-mother, where are you," he came out, and saw his mother dead on the floor, drenched in her blood. "Mother!" he ran to her side. "Mother, wake up. Nows not the time to sleep," he shook her, not wanting this to be real. Wishing it was a dream, though he knew it wasn't. His hands shook wildly as he looked at them covered in her blood. "Help, help me, somebody please!" he rushed outside. Fire blazed all around, ninjas fought tooth and nail. Blood poured over the ground. "Help, anyone!" Flashing kunis flew past him as cuts revealed and his blood began gushing out. He hit his knees, in a puddle of blood. A leaf medic was going around healing his men. Kabuto watched as the wounded men revived so quickly. He turned his head looking at Kabuto, and headed toward him. "Please, don't hurt me," he shivered.

"Calm down, it's all over," his hands glowed, as he touched Kabuto's wounds. They disapeared, and he stood up. The man stood up his back to Kabuto. "Are you coming, or would you rather stay here?" Kabuto run to his side, and followed him.

One year latter...

"Now on the test I expect you to know exactly how many chakra points are in the human body, and how to activate them. Oh it appears we now have a new student. Class this is Kabuto Yakushi," the sensai said.

"Hehehe, he's cute," I giggled. Kabuto took a seat infront of me.

"Hahaha, a new kid, and his glasses are bigger then he is," three boys in front of him made fun of him.

"Yea, four eyes."

"You guys just shut the fuck up, what'd he ever do to you," I stood up for him.

"What's a matter, four eyes, need your little girlfriend to defend you."

"I said fuck off!" I yelled louder then planned.

"Tarra, office, now!" sensai yelled.

"What, these guys startted it!" I back sassed.

"It was my fault sensai." Kabuto jumped up.

"Very well then, you both go to the office." We exited the class, and headed down the hallway.

"You didn't have to take the wrap, you was the one getting made fun of."

"Yea, but you told those guys off, your quite the rebel," he complimented me making me blush.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. I'm Tarra Ebina," I stuck out a hand to shake.

"Kabuto Yakushi," he shook my hand. It sounded way better hearing him say his name then the sensai. "Tarra, not to sound noseie, but does your parents let you get by with cussing like that?"

"Not really, they stay out of my life I stay out of there's."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must get lonely."

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yea, now your here," I blushed.

"Yea," to my realief he agreed.

"Hey, wanna skip ISD?"

"Wont we get in trouble?"

"We are already in trouble. Plus we'll be back for Tijutsu classes."

"Alright, yea, we're we going?"

"To the park," I pulled his hand to follow me. We walked the streets of Knoha. Not many people to witness anything consedering all the grownups were working. I sat on a swing, and Kabuto pushed me. "So your of the Yakushi clan, they're famous for healing people."

"Yea they're nice, but they adoupted me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Actually they treat me like I'm one of them."

"So you just joined the academy?"

"Yea, I want to be like my adouptive father."

"That's cool, I joined cause I thought i'd be fun to kick ass."

"Heh you and your laguage."

"You need to lighten up, maybe it wouldn't kill you to be a little midivious. I bet you wont even say fuck," I taunted.

"I wont, cause peer presure doesn't bother me."

"Not even to impress a pretty girl."

"Are you refuring to your self?"

"If you conseder me pretty, I guess," I blushed, he stopped pushing me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Fuck, are you impressed?"

"I must admit I didn't know you had it in ya. But if you hope to win my heart you need to keep it up," I played hard to get.

"Guess I'll have to try harder then."

"It's time to go back to the acdemy," I swang high, and jumped off the swing. We ran around the track in the lead of all the other students. Once we got done I sat on the bench while Kabuto done pull ups on the monkey bars.

"If that aint cute, Mr. and Miss. for eyes," the same three boys came, and teased.

"Grrr," I growled.

"Hey for eyes, why don't you fight your own battles?"

"I do, why my friend just stood up for me in class, I never said I wouldn't take you three on," he smirked.

"Fine then, Yakushi, you aganst us after school."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Be sure not to chicken out," he taunted.

"Heh, latter losers."

"Kabuto, do you really think you can take them on all at once?"

"I can't help it, they insulted you. If it was just me I'd keep my cool. But you stood up for me, so now we're even."

"Thanks."

It was after school when I saw the three of them kicking Kabuto lying on the ground defenseless. Like a pack of wolves ganging on a harmless rabit. "Kabuto!" I yelled.

"Dude let's scram," the boys ditched. I crouched down to Kabuto's level.

"Why did you do that, you crazy fool," I helped him up.

"Heh, I don't know, I guess they pissed me off when they insulted you."

"But all they did was call me Miss. four eyes. To me that was a compliment."

"Did I impress you?"

"Yea, you got your ass kicked just to impress me. It was brave, stupid, and stocker like, but you did it for me."

Three years latter.. Kabuto, and me turned fourteen, and graduating at the academy.

"Tarra Ebina, your teamed with Kabuto Yakushi in a three cell, since there isn't no on else," sensai anounced.

"Yey," I hugged Kabuto.

"Humpth," he smiled.

"Your sensai well be Jackie Ichi," you meet her at the park. Me and Kabuto walked to the park like we would when we were kids. Our sensai was already waiting for us there.

"You guys are late," she lectured. "So I'm stuck with the devil's rejects. Tarra of the Ebina clan a misdivious girl with a record of disrespect, and lack of class. And Kabuto of the Yakushi clan her loyal follower."

"Nice to meet you to," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm starting you guys off with a B-ranked mission."

"Huh!" I said in shock.

"No way right off the bat!" Kabuto in shock to.

"Yep, I want to see if you guys can pull it off."

"So, where is our client?" Kabuto asked.

"Sorry, I'm late," a white skinned man with long black hair, and strange yellow slanted eyes outlined with dark purple appeared.

"This is Orochimaru, you client."

"Okay, but what's our setting, the mission it's self?" Kabuto cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't get your pony tail in a knott we was getting to that part."

"My pet snake needs some fresh air, I was hoping you'd walk him, why I took care of more important matters," Orochimaru explained.

"A, snake," I leaned my head to the side.

"So, you'll do it?" he asked.

"Heh no sweat, so where is this snake?" Kabuto smirked. We stood in hudge open field stairing at a Giant purple snake the size of a hotel.

"This is Manda, your job is to watch after him til sunset," Orochimaru explained. "Bye," he disapeared into a cloud of puff.

"Raaaaar, you seedlings are anoying to me, I'll eat you," Manda charged at us.

"Great he's hudge, and he talks," I said.

"Nows not the time, dodge him," Kabuto jumped out of the way to the right, and me to the left as the snake smaked his tail in our direction. "How in hell do they expect us to keep this up?"

"This is insane," I stated.

"Wait if I remeber correctly," he done some hand signs.

"What, what are you doing?" Feathers fell all around, and Manda fell asleep. "What was that?"

"A genjutsu called feather illusion, it puts things to a temporary sleep."

"Cool." Time passed, and sunset came.

"Ah, so your still alive, I guess you pass," Orochimaru said.

"Yes, our first B-ranker," I said.

"Very impresseve, Kabuto. You however need to woek on your jutsu instinks, Tarra, you guys can go home now, you'll get paid tomarrow. You can go home now," she said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you latter Kabuto," I waved him good bye.

"Yea, latter." We went in opposite directions. The sun has gone done, and I'm walking the streets of Konoha alone. Three dark figures are behind me, I'm being followed. I pick up my speed, they do to. Before I know it I'm sprinting for my life. I look behind me and their gone. I'm walking with my head turned looking back, and someone grabs me, pulling me into an ally.

"Well if it isn't Miss. four eyes," it was the three boys from the academy.

"You've done a lot of growing since we last met," the leader cornered me to the wall behind me. I closed my eyes, knowing what was to happen next. The guy was yanked from cornering me and I opened my eyes, to see Kabuto holding him by the collar of the shirt against the wall. "Dammit guys do somthing!" he ordered.

"Right," one of them readied a kuni, and charged at kabuto. Kabuto kicked him, knocking him on his ass. The other guy came to the other side of him. Kabuto punched him in the jaw knocking his teeth down his throat.

"Get the hell out of here before I do something I might regret," his hand glowed in blue, and he layed it on the pinned guy's shoulder blade. I guy screamed in pain, ans Kabuto threw him to the ground.

"M-my shoulder, what the hell did you do?"

"Do you like it, it's my chakra scalpel. I've dislocated your arm," Kabuto pushed his glasses up with a smirk.

"He's gone mad, dude, let's get the hell out of here," they fled. I couldn't bealieve my eyes, was this the same Kabuto that got mugged years ago.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Uh huh," I nodded letting him help me up. "Where did all that come from?" I finally asked.

"My dads been helping me train. Did you think he'd be consedered a ninja if all he done was heal?" We walked the streets.

"I guess not. I invy you Kabuto, I was helpless back there."

"Don't beat your self up over it. You make me think it was a bad thing."

"Not at all, I don't mean like that, and yes thank you for saving me. What I mean is I hope to some day be strong like you." We stopped on my porch. I cupped his chin with the hole formed between my thumb, and index finger pulling him into our first kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling his self closer to me. I put my arms around him to make sure it didn't stop. "Thanks, Kabuto," I pulled off from his mouth, my arms still around him. I wanted to look in his eyes a little longer.

He smirked. "Guess I'll see you tomarrow then," he invited me.

"Yea, tomarrow," I held my hands close to my heart, and sighed my breath tooken away.

Two years latter, age sixteen...

I was swinging at the park, Kabuto came over, pushing me. "Tarra."

"Yea."

"How long has me, and you been going out?"

"About five years, why?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Cause I want you."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I want to spend my entire life with you, I love you, and your the only thing I hold dear. Promise me something."

"Yes."

"Promise me that you'll marry me when we become Jounin, by then we'll be ready to start a family," he pushed me a tad higher.

"Yes, I promise. This place, it has so many memories... Kabuto."

"Huh," he stopped.

"Come with me, my parents arnt home," I pulled his hand headed for my house. I un locked the door, and locked it behind us. We went up stairs to my room. We sat on my bed kissing at first. His arms tight around me, mine around his neck. He breathed in my ear, and started kissing my neck. I undone his wrap around his waist, and took his shirt off. I layed back on my pillow letting him climb on top of me. He took my shirt off, and my bralw following it. His chest warmed my mine as our flesh rubbed aganst each other. He kissed me on the mouth sweshing his tounge all the right places, at the right time. He undone my jeans, and I undone his. I kicked my pants off, and he slipped his off. He kissed, and licked my neck down to my waist. He bit my G-strings and dragged his prey down my legs with his teeth. He took his boxers off, and entered inside me. I moaned from the pain, as he jurked in and out. I kissed his neck, and touched his chest with my finger tips. I licked him down to his nipple, and nipped him. He let out a light sound that souded like my name. I heard my mom downstairs. "Shit, it's my parents." He got off me, and rapidly put his clothes. I put my robe on, to pretend I was just sleeping.

"See you tomarrow, and don't forget your promise to me," he kissed me climbing out my window.

"I wont, I did seal the deal now didn't I?"

"Yea, I'm glad you chose me, latter," he jumped down.

"Tarra, didn't you hear me call your name?" my mom entered.

"Dammit, mom, I was sleeping!"

"Sorry, good night," she left."

"Oh yea, I wish you'd die and go to hell," I stuffed my face in the pillow pissed off cause I wanted to fuck Kabuto longer then just enough time to give him my innocents.

Kabuto staired at the moon, leaning aganst the rail of the bridge. Orochimaru came to join him. "The moon, such a grim yet lovely thing," he looked at what Kabuto was sairing at.

"Lord Orochimaru, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, infact I was going to give you an offer you can't refuse. I'm leaving this pefetic little village, and starting one of my own. Once I gain a village of my own... I'm going to return, and distroy the leaf." His words made Kabuto's eyes widen. "Your little feonceay, I'll spare her in one condition."

"How did you know?" Kabuto gave him an evil stair.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me. Your abillities as a medical ninja, I lust after that. To have a person by my side not just as a healer, but as a vishess cold hearted fighter. I want to make you my right hand man."

"If I say no?"

"The one you hold closest to you dies."

"So if I agree to be your right hand man you'll spare her?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, when do we leave?"

"Dawn, I'll give you just enough time to tell her good bye, see you then, Kabuto," he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Tarra," he shook me awake.

"Kabuto."

"I'm leaving the leaf village."

"What!" I snapped.

"I don't have time to explain, just remember our promise to each other." He jumped out the window.

"Kabuto, wate, don't leave me," I chased after him. I ran down the street looking for him blindly. Feathers, pretty, fluffy, white feathers danced all around me. "K-Kabuto," I fell asleep, and fell into his arms.

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to," he kissed my lips, and sat me down gently.

A day I'll never forget, the day he left the village to be with the demon Orochimaru. It's now been three years... To be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru led the way, Kabuto by his side. They were now going through Kikyo Pass. Kabuto turned his head to look at his child hood home. The sides of the exterier was black from the fire. The door was wide open revealing a dried blood stain of where his mother had layed bleeding from those ninjas in need of suplies had murciless killed her and left her dead. The thought of him being a small child in that door way on his knees hands in her blood. Then running out sarrounded by flames calling for help. He could picture it as if he was someone else watching the scean. How hopeless, and innocent he had looked. As well as scared, confused, not even knowing why the battle progressed. Why did it have to be so close to his house? Why did his father not pick a different location? Why did it have to be here? Those qustions haunted his subconciousness. "I remember now, your the child the hokage mentioned, the one that got taken home by a medical Jounin. This must be your old home. If I had knew, I would've chose a shorter rout. Yawn, I just love going past here for the creepyest of reasons." Kabuto balled his fist knowing his reasons for coming here was nothing to him but a sick ass joke. He turned straight ahead to catch up with his lord Orochimaru.

Three years latter...

Here I am three years latter. A leaf Jounin sitting at a bar at the out skirts of my village. I'm nineteen now, but the bar tender doesn't have to know that. My strawbery flavored carbonated 75 wine is my best friend. Her glass dripping from her icy coldness. I can tell her anything, and she'll not tell a word. Yes I love her, my pracious wine. "What are you doing here?" I ask with unpolitness. I could since Jackie sensai's preasence as she sat by me.

"I was looking for you every where, you kinda had me worried," she lectured.

"Now... You l-isten t-o me.. I'm a god damn free person, and women you aint my mother. Thank god that womans dead," I am obvious to the nondrinker that I am wasted.

"Come on let's get you home," she put me to sleep with a presure point, and started carring me over her.

My vision goes blurry, as I open my eyes, and reach for the trash can pucking my guts out. "Damn hangover!" I curse.

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was anouther way to.."

"No, don't even start up that subject," I cut her off.

"I'm sorry," she apoligizes.

"It's been three years, and here I am a Jounin. He's not coming back, and has forgotten all about me," I head outside.

"Tarra, drinking yourself to death isn't going to bring him back, it wont take away your pain!" She yelled out.

"Maybe not, but it calms my nerves, and helps me to forget," I started down the streets of Konoha. The sun, so bright, it makes me step off balance. She comes in pursuit of me. I jump onto a building, and flee.

"Damn you!" she gives up.

I sit on the swing I hold so dear. These past three years of swinging solo has taught me to worke my feet when I want to go higher. I pause for a moment thinking of when I stopped, and he said fuck to impress me, and kissed me on the cheek. Then the thought of me grabbing his arm pulling him to my house so I could give myself to him. Tears fell down my cheek, and I bit hard on my teeth.

"Promise me something," his voice entered my mind.

"Yes."

"Promise me you'll marry me when we're Jounin."

"I promise."

"Shut up, just shut up!" I yelled out.

"Tarra," Jackie hed behind a tree, watching my spell, knowing what is running through my head. She hugs me from behind.

"I'm a Jounin, and he's still not here," I cried.

"I know, come on, let's go home," she spoke in a motherly tone I've heard only after mine died.

"No, I'll be threr latter, I have one more place to visit," I walk away.

Kabuto looks over the soud village, wishing he could push me in the swing, if only, at least one more time. Wondering what would have happened if he had turned Orochimaru in. Then the thought of coming home to me lying on the floor drenched in blood like his mother entered his mind. _"No, I have no regrets. If I didn't leave she'd be dead. Even if to this day if she's a Jounin, it would be shelfish of me to put her on the run. To make her live a life worring if I'll make it through the day alive. I'm a criminal now, and she doesn't diserve that."_ he thought to his self. "I wish you the best, Tarra, where ever you are, what ever you do. I prey you have forgotten our promise." but he's wrong, I haven't forgotten. I'd rather be dead then live a life without him.

I peek over the Konoha bridge. Looking at the sunset, wishing I could touch him. Preying I could hear him. Dying to see him. I just wish he was here with me right now. I wiped the tears into the river, and headed for home. I went past the ally that he had saved me from those boys in. "Hey, Tarra," the leader with the dislocated shoulder waved at me as he passed by. I guess the entire village knows my pain, but they'll never experiance anything close to it. I flopped on my back onto the bed where we made love for the first time. I looked out at the window wishing to see him come through it.

"Can I get you anything?" Jackie, now that her husband recently passed on lives in the same house looking after me.

"No, nothing, thanks," I sighed a lonely sigh.

"Okay then, good night," she kissed my forehead, and closed the door behind her.

The wind blew softly, Kabuto's hair blowing with it. He still looked lover the village hidden in the sound, even though it's the dead of night. He didn't dare move, he wanted to feel my hand on his shoulder. Dispite his judgement, he wanted me there with him. Orochimaru was use to these spells where he'd just look over the village.

"Kabuto," he called. Kabuto followed him into the hideout without a word.

"Tarra, are you going to watch the chunin exams with me next month?" Curse that Jackie sitting on the end of my bed.

"No, sleepy," I truned to avoid her.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, I hear that the nine tails, and Uchiha kid are in it. Their rookies this year."

"Alright, alright buy me tickits, damn you, Jackie. Why are we talking about this now?" I sat up, and started brushing my hair.

"Planning ahead," I knew that somehow. I started past the Ichiraku Ramen shop. "Wait, Tarra," she chased after me.

"What, now!"

"I forgot to tell you, a few days ago, Kakashi had a run in with Kabuto," she whispered the last part to me. My eyes widened, and I forgot how to breath.

"He's here, in the village?"

"Possibly, he was in the first two parts of the chunin exam, and droped out of the pliminaries. We have beliefe that he has some conections to Orochimaru. But one thing we do know is Orochimaru is planning on attacking the village if the chunin exams are cancled."

"Why did he, how did him, and Kakashi cross paths?"

"He was believed to atempt an assasionation of the Uchiha kid."

"That kid, he's one out of the last two that posessis the sharingon. What in hell could he hope to acomplish by almost whiping out a clan?"

"I have no idea, but your bound to see him at the exams."

Day of the exams...

I sit down with my popcorn in my front row seat by Jackie. I look around seeing black ops all around. "Their expecting something," I took a bite.

"Yea," she agreed.

"Tarra, my sweet, sweet Tarra," Kabuto discized as a black ops at the back row looked down on me.

"Hey, isn't it time for the nine tailed kid yet?" I ask unpacently.

"He hasn't showed yet." We looked down watching the crazy blonde kid blast through the doors mumbling somthing about bulls chashing him. "Then again don't quote me on that."

"Yey, go nine tails!" I yelled dispite the drama of the possiblity that Kabuto could very well be in the village.

"You don't sound to worried."

"I think we shouldn't let down our guard, but still enjoy our self," I explain. We watched the nine tails and Neji talk, taunt or something. Oh Neji is critisizing him. The nine tailed kid started coming back, talking about something, he looks pissed. A girl, Neji's cousin, Hinata, I think her name is. She started cougthing up blood a few rows up. I looked back and saw a black ops pick her up, carring her to the back. "I'm glad there's people in the village to help each other out."

"Yea," Jackie agreed, sounding like she was troubled by somthing." The nine tailed did a shadow clone jutsu, and Neji wiped them out. It all went so fast, next thing I know nine tails poped out of the ground and upper cutted Neji. It wasn't til Gemma said something that I found out that his name was Naruto.

"Yey, go Naruto!" I kick my legs, and start screamming like a crazy person.

"Heh, as firey as ever," Kabuto watched. I got up, out of my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee, besides wernt you listening it's Temari against Shikamaru, I want to watch Sasuke go against Garra."

"Okay, be careful." I went up the steps, and past Kabuto still not aware of who he was. He didn't move, his hand twitched lusting to reach out, and grab me, but besides that he didn't move. I turned around the corner toward the bathroom. Once I was done I washed my hands, and took some time to relax. To think. To let all this sink in. Kabuto is in the village helping Orochimaru to distroy it. I walked out back past Kabuto. He stuck his foot out to trip me, and I fell into his arms.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped.

"Sorry, my bad," he smiled under his mask and let me go.

Jackie smiled from a distance, _"She has a long way to go, if she can't since by now it's him."_ she thought to herself.

"Jackie, did you see that guy he so tripped me on purpose. Stupid perve, corn dog," I handed her one.

"Sure, thanks," she accepted it.

"Is sasuke here yet?" I sat down with my corn dog.

"No." Leaves twirled in a whirl wind at the center of the arena. They rose higher, spining faster, until Kakashi, and Sasuke apeared. "Wow, what an enterence," she ripped into the corn dog. Garra evaporated into sand, and slithered down reapearing. "Man these guys sure give a name for their self. Temari flew down on a giant fan, and shikamaru was pushed by Naruto."

"All except for Neji they were creative," I comented eating my corn dog. They stared each other down for a while. Then Sasuke ran at Garra with blinding speed. The sand barely protecting him, until finally Sasuke did a sumersalt in the air and kicked Garra's head downward. Then Garra formed a spear made of sand covering his entire body. A eyeball appeared above the sheild. Sasuke tried to break it by mere punches and kicks, but the sheild spiked out at him like an offenceive defense, breliant. Sasuke back flipped onto the side of the wall, and grabbed his wrist like he was telling someone to jack off. His hand glowed a pretty blue light, and gave a headaching squeak. "That move, it's Kakashi's," my mouth flew wide open. Sasuke came at Garra, and nailed his hand into the shield.

"Blood, it's my blood!" Garra yelled. Sasuke tried to pull his arm out, and suceeded, but a sand colored demon like arm came out with it. Sasuke jumped back wandering what had happened, and gave a freaked out look as he staired into the hole he put into the sand shield.

"Oh man, I can't see a thing," I complained. Garra's sand broke, his hand pushed against his wound. Kabuto formed a hand sign, and his feathers scattered. People in the bleachers fell asleep. The feathers came to the front row. "Jackie, he's here, it's his jutsu," I stood up.

"Yea, I know, realese," she done a hand sign and the feathers left her alone.

"Realese," I done the same. A smoke bomb went off where the Hokage, and Kazaikage was. "Lord Hokage," I gasped.

"Leave it to the anbu," she struck my preasure point like before, putting me to sleep.

"She doesn't know?" Kabuto came to the front row sound, and sand ninja on each side of him.

"No, why are you doing this?" Jackie demanded.

"No particular reason, I was ordered to."

"You basterd, you know a day hasn't gone by that's she hasn't thought of you. Wandering why you haven't came back. You know she's a Jounin now, don't you?"

"Yes,... I know, why did you not let her ask me these quistions her self?"

"I didn't want her to realize that the man she's obsessed over all this time is a jerk. Now I think she should wake up, and smell the roses," she readied her weapon.

"I've lived three long years under one of the legendary sanin, do you really think you'd stand a chance aganst me. Besides I haven't planned on hurting anyone."

"Heh, not planning on hurting anyone, don't make me laugh. You've already been down that road, and back. Not a soul in this village dosn't know how Tarra has suffered since you left."

Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru fleeing with the sound four. "It's about time I head out."

"Your with him arnt you? You even admitted it yourself, your working under Orochimaru."

"Not simply under him, I'm his right hand man." This made Jackie bite down her teeth hard. "Bye now," he jumped over the rail and into the arena. Kakashi, and Guy did the same. I opened my eyes, and saw him reavealing his face to the leaf Jounin in the arena.

"Kabuto!" I yelled as hard as any woman could.

"Tarra," he turned his head to look at me. He smirked, and disapeared with the sand ninja.

"No, don't leave me!" I jumped into the arena, and fell to me kees on the spot he stood.

"Tarra!" Kakashi, and Gemma ran to my side.

"Tarra, it's to late, he's gone!" Jackie yelled, running to me.

"No, no, he can't be gone. Someone chase after him, there has to be a way to track him down, K-Kabuto," I broke to tears.

"You'll drive yourself mad." Jackie crouched down to my level.

"This wont go unoticed, every one in the village is aware of this game he's playing. Leaving her behind to go with the snake, and promising her marage when their both at Jounin level." Kakashi clenched his fist.

"Come on, let's get you home," Jackie helped me to my shivering feet, as I shivered from the top down.

"Kakashi, Guy, Gemma, Jackie," Ibaki called.

"Yes," I answered.

"Orochimaru, he killed the Thrid Hokage."

"What," Kakashi gasped.

"You guys go, I'll take her home," Jackie said.

"Alright," they followed Ibaki.

I drowned in my covers, comforted by the warm tempoture sarounding my body. "Are you sure they wont mind if I miss the funeral?" I hid in the blankets.

"Of corse they wont. Well you be alright by yourself?"

"I don't know, is there knives in the kitchen?"

"Heh, I guess I'll have to stay here with you."

"No, I was just kidding, say goodbye to the thrid lord for me."

"Alright, I will." she kissed my forehead, and left. I fell asleep in no time, tired, and worn out. Overwhealmed by seeing Kabuto. Then I remembered the black ops that healed Hinata, and triped me. He said sorry my bad, I remebered the huskieness in his voice, and how it's changed since three years ago. I just can't understand why Jackie put me to sleep. What went on? One second I'm sleeping, and the next thing I know he's in the arena with the mask off. It puzzels my mind simply puzzles it.

I smell something nice. The kinda nice smelling thing that gets you in the kitchen eatting breakfast. I walked into the kitchen, Jackie nowhere to be seen. I notice a sticky note on the fridge. "Breakfast is in the microwave, went on a mission, Jackie," I read the note to myself. I pressed one zero, zero, then started the microwave. Pulled and chair and sat in it, giving a lonely sigh. "I wonder if Kabuto's morning is this big of a drag?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto layed streched out on his bed, looking at the celing. "Sigh, I wish there was another way to protect her. But it's ither life lonely, or life on the road."

Three weeks latter...

I walk in Ichiraku to see what's on the minu, and sit by the nine tailed fox kid. "Hey your nine tails," I menton.

"Um, hm," he nodded slurping his ramen.

"Naruto, aint it?"

"Yep, hehe," he grinned big.

"That was some fight between you, and Hyuga," I complimented.

"Geeze, lady thanks," he seemed pleased. Ayami handed me a minu.

"I'll have what he's got," depression toned my eyes.

"Hey, lady, what's amatter, you look kinda down?"

"Huh, oh I just, it's nothing," I turned away.

"Oh, well watever it is it's got you bummed," his couriousity nailed through me, making me almost have to tell him what's on my mind, dispite whether or not it concered him.

"Well, you see this friend of mine left me to be with someone,..." I paused.

"Oh, well if it's that lovey dovey stuff it goes over my head," he looked at me like I spoke Greek.

"Hehe, actually you might know him, I forgot he was in the chunin exams," I took my ramen from Ayami.

"Oo, tell me, tell me," he got bouncy.

"Kabuto Yakushi, ring the bell?"

He got quiet all of a sudden, and his smile turned to a frown. "Yea, I know him, he's with Orochimaru."

"But, how did you know?" I looked at him in shock.

"Me and pervy sage went to fetch grandma Tsunade, and we had it out with those two."

"Is he okay?"

"Yea they fled, tell me something, lady. Why would you like someone like that?"  
"Well, we grew up together, and the Kabuto I know isn't a bad guy," sat there, my ramen getting cold.

"I'm sorry he just up, and left you like that, it's been nice talking to you lady," he ditched.

"Heh, kids," I slurped my ramen. I swang by myself, at the swing that's been there throughout my child hood.

"Tarra," Jackie called out.

"Yea."

"Mind if I join ya?"

"No, go ahead," she sat in the empty swing by me. It's been there as long as this one, but Kabuto never swung in it. Instead he'd push me.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really," it's gotten so bad as to go to events, movies, and other activities just to keep me from being home to long with the kitchen knives, or the kunis down stairs.

"Wanna go horse back riding?" she purposed.

"That sounds like fun," horse back riding, I didn't expect that.

"Kakashi, and I was planning on renting horses this weekend, and thought we'd take you."

"No, you two have fun, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"A bother, not at all.."

"I don't want you to blow a date, cause of me."

"No, your comming with us, and that's final," she demanded.

"Okay, okay, shesh."

"Cool we can all go together then."

The day after that I headed for the library to do some reserch on proper horse back riding tecniques. I found what I was looking for, and sat at an empty table reading. "Hi, mind if I join you?" A cute guy with short hair to his ears and brown eyes asked.

"No, I don't mind," I pulled out the chair next to me, and he sat down.

"So you like horses?"

"I'm going horse back riding this weekend. I perfer snakes, spiders that kind of thing," I atemp to turn him off.

"Oh, that's cool I like snakes. So what are you doing next weekend?"

"I gotta go," I blew him off, and left my book not that I checked it out. I didn't get but to a part talking about how to mount, and I might slide out of the stureps when I go to get on.

We were at the horse park where we was going trail riding. My horse was a Rocky Mountain, for those of you who don't know that means the fur is dark with a light main and tail. She reminded me of Kabuto cause her light colored hair, and how he always wears black. I got on her without any trouble, and she's been rode alot so she knew the trail. Jackie and Kakashi was flerting so I took a different rout. The trail was full of chery trees on each side, very pretty. Once we came to the end of the forest we circled around and up a hill that led back to the park. The others were already waiting for me. Kakashi walked us home and gave Jackie a kiss good night. I went in, and sat on the couch waiting for her to come in. I knew she would try to avoid telling what all happened, but I could still make her spill. "Tell me everything," I look at her with courious eyes.

"Hehe, we're going out next weekend," she jumped up and down.

"I'm happy for you," I smiled.

"I just wish.. Sigh, I'm not going there, good night," she went up stairs to her room.

I stayed on the couch, just stairing blank into space when all of a sudden a thought poped into my head. "Hey, Jackie,!" I called.

"Yes, what is it? Is some thing wrong?"

"Lady Tsunade, she's a sunin, right?"

"Yes, she suceeded for the third lord's death," she said a the bottom of the stairs.

"So she's hokage now?"

"Yes, why, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just had a chat with nine tails," I told the truth.

"Okay, night," she headed back up.

"Night," I sighed. I couldn't get any sleep that night. All I knew is I wanted to be up by time the hokage office is open; I want to be the first there.

The second the sun had peeked through my window I walked out the door. The sun berely over the village, leaving the village in the navy blue shadows of dawn. I ran as fast as I could; I damn sure aint getting there second. I wanted to be there before, or by time Lady Hokage unlocked the door. I turned to jump onto a roof at my left to take a short cut. It worked I can now see the mansion, and Lady Tsunade closing in on the entrance. I jumped down, and ran like a bat out of hell. "Lady Hokage, can't stop," I ran past her, up the ramp entrance, and almost over the edge. "Phew," I sighed in realief.

"Are you out of your mind, how would it look on your record if you took the hokage out by running into me!" She yelled what I think was a joke.

"Sorry, Lady Hokage, I wanted to be the first one to see you today," I bowed.

"Name?"

"Tarra of the Ebina clan," I stayed bowing.

"Don't be such a suck up, if you know what's good for you you''ll find that doesn't work on me," she unlocked the door.

"Right, sorry," I snaped up.

"Well, come in here and tell me what it is your so exatic about," she turned the light on, and entered the office.

"You know Naruto, right?" I followed behind her.

"Yes, little brat, he bugs the hell out of me, go on," she sat behind her desk.

"Well, you see I ran into him at Ichiraku.."

"Um, hmm," she noded.

"He told me you guys fought someone named Kabuto," I shivered a little when I spoke his name.

"Yes we did, I really don't like him or his back sassing mouth, he nearly had me beat," she admitted. "However since you brought him up I sapose you have a different prospective on him," she read me like a book.

Butterflys in my stomach. "Yes, we grew up together, and you might say my entire life has evolved around him." I didn't look up, but a felt her chin in her folded fingers listening. "He left me to be with Orochimaru," I started crying. "When he left he only told me who he was going with, he never told me why," I tried to wipe my tears but they kept coming. "Please, Lady Hokage, I beg of you, let me go to him where ever he is," I got on the floor bowed down, pleading. Something you don't often see me do.

"Now what did I tell you about sucking up?"

"Huh," I jumped up real quick.

"I feel your pain, and even though you might be marching off to your suicidel death, I grant you the permission to go find him. I do have some information for you to help you out," she got out some folders. "We know where ever he is it's near Sound Village limits. He specializes in medical nin jutsu, and has a keen since of how to use it. That's all I have recored at the moment."

"Thank you, thank you so much," I ran out over whelmed. The thought of him nearly killing a sunin, and the idea that I could search for him clouded my mind. Both fear and happiness.

"That girl is a Jounin, but she can't even pause after runnig. What was I thinking, it's garenteed for her to die," Tsunade banged her head on her desk.


End file.
